But, I Love You!
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: "Hei, Gray! Kemarin, kamu ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pacarmu, kan? Nah, aku sudah putus dengannya. Sekarang, kamu bisa menjadikanku sebagai pacarmu."/ "Maaf, Lucy. Aku masih tidak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pacar."/ "Kenapa!"/ "Karena..."/ H I A T U S
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**A/N: Hai, ketemu lagi sama Nanako, si author baru #nyombongindiri#PLAK!# Oke, fanfic yang satu ini adalah fanfic kedua author. Sekarang, bukan one-shot lagi, tapi cerita bersambung. Fanfic masih tetap Fairy Tail, mungkin nanti suatu saat, author bikin fanfic lain, yang bukan Fairy Tail. Oh iya, maafkan saya, kalo cerita ini masih ancur aja dan ada kata-kata yang readers gak ngerti di fanfic ini.**

**Pairing: Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Saa, happy reading!**

But, I Love You!

Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung bertengger di pohon, menyambut sang mentari yang menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Embun-embun dari hujan semalam menggantung di ujung daun, menyaksikan terbitnya sang raja siang itu. Sinar mentari yang hangat menembus jendela kamar gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

KRIING! KRIING!

Tiba-tiba, jam weker yang terletak di samping gadis itu berdering untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Perlahan, gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu membuka kedua matanya. Setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya dan pergi dari alam bahwa sadarnya, dia —masih dalam posisi tiduran— meraih jam weker yang masih berdering itu dan mematikannya. Sebelum mengembalikan jam weker itu ke tempat semula, Lucy melihat waktu sekarang di jam weker itu.

Jam weker itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Lucy membelalak melihatnya. "Haah?! Sudah jam segini!? Aduh, harus cepat-cepat, nih! 10 menit lagi, gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup! Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, aku bisa telat!" celoteh Lucy panik sambil meletakkan kembali jam wekernya di tempat semula.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lucy melesat ke kamar mandi dan mandi cepat-cepat. Dia tidak keramas, hanya membersihkan tubuhnya saja pakai sabun cair. Menurutnya, kalau pakai keramas segala, bakalan lama. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Lucy langsung mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk, tidak pakai sikat gigi juga. Nanti kelamaan, pikirnya.

Seusai mengelap tubuhnya, Lucy segera memakai baju seragamnya dengan terburu-buru. Tidak dipedulikannya baju seragamnya berantakan. Selesai memakai seragam, Lucy menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan berlari ke ruang makan. Di meja makan, sudah tersedia roti bakar selai stroberi kesukaannya (ceritanya Lucy suka roti bakar selai stroberi) yang masih hangat dan susu vanila di sampingnya.

Lucy memandang sarapannya itu, lalu ke arah jam tangannya. "Huwaa! 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah mau ditutup!" seru Lucy tambah panik. Dia memandang lagi roti bakar dan susu di meja makan.

_Mi-minum susu dulu aja, deh! Rotinya dimakan di jalan aja!_ batin Lucy sembari meneguk susu vanila sampai hebat. Lalu, diambilnya roti bakar dari piringnya dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. "Itekimasu!" pamit Lucy kepada para _maid_-nya yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumahnya.

"Itarashaimasu, Lucy-sama!" balas _maid-maid_-nya dengan kompak.

_~:But, I Love You!:~_

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Lucy berlari ke sekolahnya, Fairy Gakuen dengan terburu-buru sambil memakan rotinya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, membuat baju seragamnya basah akibat keringat itu. Tiba-tiba…

BRUAAK!

Lucy bertabrakan dengan seseorang! Roti yang sedang dimakannya jatuh ke jalanan. "Adududuh…," Lucy mengaduh kesakitan. "Lho? Rotiku mana?" tanya Lucy sambil mencari-cari rotinya tidak ada di genggaman tangannya. Ketika dia menengok ke kanan, dia tercengang. Rotinya jatuh!

"Uuuh…, padahal aku sedang lapar-laparnya…," gumam Lucy marah. Dia menatap tajam pada orang yang berada di hadapannya yang tadi menabrak dirinya. "Hei, kalau jalan pakai mata, dong! Lihat tuh, rotiku jadi jatuh!" omel Lucy kepada lelaki berambut _raven_ yang menabraknya tadi.

"Aaaah, berisik banget sih!" ketus lelaki yang seumuran dengan Lucy itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia pun berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Minggir!" tukas lelaki itu sambil mendorong Lucy dan berlari entah kemana. Roti Lucy yang jatuh diinjaknya, sehingga roti itu menjadi hancur.

Lucy menatap rotinya yang sudah hancur itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Uuukh… ro-rotiku…," gumamnya lirih. Lama sekali dia menatap roti tersayangnya. Rasa kesal pada lelaki _raven_ tadi masih ada di dalam benak Lucy.

HAH! Tiba-tiba, dia sadar kalau dia harus sudah sampai di sekolah. Kalau tidak, gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Lucy langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu berlari ke arah sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru.

_Aku masih bingung… siapa yang menyetel jam wekerku jadi jam tujuh tepat? Apakah Wendy? Baiklah, nanti akan kutanyakan!_

Di sekolah, Lucy langsung berlari ke kelas 8-2, kelas adiknya, Wendy, dengan langkah kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Ketika sampai di kelas adiknya, dia berjalan cepat ke arah Wendy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Romeo, teman sekelasnya. "Wendy! Tadi, kau menyetel jam wekerku jadi jam tujuh tepat, ya?!" tanya Lucy galak.

Wendy pun terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu, dia nyengir. "Ehehehe... Gomen ne, Lucy-oneechan... Aku cuma ingin ngusilin Lucy-oneechan aja, kok," celetuk Wendy sambil tetap nyengir. Tapi, tiba-tiba, raut mukanya berubah menjadi raut muka perasaan bersalah. Wendy menjatuhkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk kedua kaki Lucy. "Maafkan aku, Lucy-oneechan! Gomen'nasai, gomen'nasai! Aku berjanji gak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Wendy pura-pura menangis.

_Gak kusangka, adikku yang biasanya sopan dan lemah lembut ini ternyata bisa menjahiliku juga, ya? Udah gitu, tumben-tumbennya dia jadi lebay kayak gini!_ batin Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Wendy dari kakinya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. "H-hei, udahan dong, meluknya... Kamu nge-fans sama kakiku?" kata Lucy ngasal. Akhirnya, Wendy melepaskan pelukan kakinya. "Iya, deh. Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi, jangan diulangin lagi, lho. Tadi, aku panik banget tau! Kamu sih, pake usil segala! Kamu tau 'kan kalo aku udah tidur gitu, bangunnya bakalan lama?!" omel Lucy, membuat Wendy menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Gomen'nasai, Lucy-oneechan...," ucap Wendy.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Lucy buru-buru keluar dari kelas 8-2 dan berlari ke kelas 11-3, kelasnya (di sekolah Lucy, SMP sama SMA digabung jadi satu). Untungnya, guru wali kelas belum masuk ke dalam 11-3. Ketika Lucy baru masuk, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru muda mendekati Lucy dengan wajah ceria. Senyumnya lebar sekali. "Ehee... Ohayo, Lu-chan!" sambutnya. "Ne, tumben banget baru dateng jam segini. Biasanya, kamu datengnya pagi," komentar gadis itu.

"Tadi, aku mampir bentar ke kelas 8-2, mau ngomong bentar sama Wendy, Levy-chan," sahut Lucy.

"Ne, Lu-chan, aku denger kabar, katanya nanti kelas kita kedatengan murid baru, lho! Katanya sih, murid barunya itu cowok. Cowoknya itu katanya keren banget!" kata gadis berambut biru yang bernama Levy itu dengan semangat. Pantas saja dia tersenyum terus dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba, Cana-sensei, guru wali kelas Lucy dan Levy, masuk ke dalam kelas 11-3. "Minna, duduk!" tegas Cana-sensei dengan tatapan galak. Murid-murid kelas 11-3 pun duduk ke bangku masing-masing. Setelah duduk di bangku masing-masing, murid-murid itu diam, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka takut pada Cana-sensei. Betul, Cana-sensei itu termasuk guru yang paling seram dan galak (eh sama aja, ya?) di Fairy Gakuen, menurut murid-murid.  
Tapi, sebenarnya, Cana-sensei tidak galak dan seram. Itu hanya menurut anak-anak. Sebenarnya, Cana-sensei itu baik banget, suka membantu murid-muridnya. Dulu, pernah Cana-sensei membantu salah satu murid Fairy Gakuen yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku dari perpustakaan. Cana-sensei membantu membawakan tumpukan buku itu. Murid itu tidak tahu. Tetapi, ketika menengok ke sampingnya, anak itu terkejut, tidak percaya bahwa Cana-sensei yang membantunya. Bukannya bilang terima kasih, anak tadi langsung berlari menjauh dari Cana-sensei. Buku yang tadi dia bawa, jatuh ke lantai lorong Fairy Gakuen. Kasihan sekali kau, Cana...

"Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk," kata Cana-sensei singkat.

Murid baru yang ada di depan pintu kelas pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Ketika Lucy melihat murid baru itu, dia terperanjat. Sambil menunjuk murid baru itu dengan tangan gemetaran, Lucy bergumam,

"Di-di-di-dia... 'kaaan...!?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Chapter 1 selesai! Yaaay! Ternyata, Lucy sayang banget sama rotinya, Readers! #PLAK! Digampar Lucy#. Oke, abaikan. **

**Gomen, kalo chapter 1 ini malah lebih jelek dari fanfic author yang pertama. Ohiya, Wendy di sini berperan sebagai adik Lucy. Jadi, namanya bukan Wendy Marvell lagi, tapi Wendy Heartfilia.  
**

**Kalo readers udah tau siapa murid baru itu, jangan sombong dulu. Mungkin (masih mungkin, lho) di chapter selanjutnya, ada sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga! Kalo kejutan itu gak ada... author kehabisan kata-kata... #PLAK!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**REVIEW! (karena berkat review dari para readers, author jadi makin semangat bikin lanjutannya!)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**Arigatou gozaimasu, sudah me-review fanfic Nanako yang kedua ini! *membungkuk* Meskipun review-nya masih sedikit, itu sudah membuat saya seneng banget, jadi makin semangat bikin lanjutannya, deh! **

**Ok, karena author tidak tahu mau ngomong apa, jadi langsung baca aja deh…**

**Pairing: Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima (selamanya…)**

_**Hope you like it**_**!**

"Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk," kata Cana-sensei singkat.

Murid baru yang ada di depan pintu kelas pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Ketika Lucy melihat murid baru itu, dia terperanjat. Sambil menunjuk murid baru itu dengan tangan gemetaran, Lucy bergumam,

"Di-di-di-dia... 'kaaan...!?"

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu kepada murid-murid di kelas ini," pinta Cana-sensei dengan nada datar, jadi kedengarannya kurang ramah.

"_Hai_, Sensei!" sahut murid baru itu dengan semangat. "Minna, ohayo! _Hajimemashite, ore no namae wa Natsu Dragneel desu, yoroshiku ne_!" jelas murid baru itu dengan antusias sambil tersenyum lebar kepada murid-murid kelas 8-2.

_Dia 'kan, Natsu, teman masa kecilku dulu! Kenapa dia pindah ke sini?_ Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia tidak percaya, bahwa Natsu, murid baru yang ternyata teman masa kecilnya dulu, pindah ke Fairy Gakuen.

"Kamu duduk di sebelah Lucy, gadis berambut pirang yang di belakang itu!" tunjuk Cana-sensei. Natsu mengangguk dengan semangat. "_Hai_, Sensei!" sahut Natsu, lalu berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk Cana-sensei, yaitu bangku sebelah Lucy.

Natsu duduk dan meletakkan tas di samping mejanya. Dia menengok ke arah Lucy yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. Ketika Natsu menengok, Lucy langsung membuang muka. Lucy mengira, dia ketahuan memerhatikan Natsu terus. "Hei, jangan cuek begitu, dong, Luce! Masa, udah lama nggak ketemu, kamu malah cuek?" celetuk Natsu sambil nyengir.

Lucy akhirnya menatap Natsu kembali. "Kamu ngapain pindah ke sini?" tanya Lucy dengan nada agak jutek.

"Loh? Buat ketemu kamu lah! Aku kangen sama kamu, Luce… jadi aku pindah dari Lamia Gakuen ke Fairy Gakuen. Lagian, di Lamia Gakuen, anak-anaknya pada ngeselin, ngajak ribut terus! Karena nggak tahan, di Lamia Gakuen, makanya aku pindah ke sini. Untungnya, di Fairy Gakuen ini anak-anaknya juga baik-baik," jelas Natsu.

Lucy hanya ber'oh' ria. "Ternyata, kamu nggak berubah, ya. Masih cerewet," gumam Lucy sambil tertawa pelan. Natsu ikut tertawa. Di tengah-tengah mereka tertawa bersama, mereka seketika dikelilingi oleh bayangan gelap yang berasal dari depan mereka. Lucy dan Natsu pun mendongak. Ternyata, bayangan itu milik Cana-sensei!

"Kalian bisa diam? Pelajaran sudah dimulai! Kalau mau mengobrol, nanti saja mengobrolnya ketika istirahat! Mengerti?" tegur Cana-sensei.

"_H-hai_, Sensei…," sahut Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan sambil menunduk.

Cana-sensei tidak membalas apa-apa lagi. Beliau berjalan ke depan kelas dan melanjutkan mengajar pelajaran kembali. Natsu dan Lucy mengikuti dengan serius, tidak mengobrol lagi.

_~:But, I Love You!:~_

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid Fairy Gakuen berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari mereka berlari ke arah kantin. Nah, kalau Lucy, Levy, Wendy, dan Laki pergi ke arah kantin. Mereka duduk-duduk di situ sambil memakan makanan kantin yang mereka pesan.

"Namanya Natsu-niisan, ya?" tanya Wendy sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan ikan salmon ke mulutnya.

"Iya. Dia murid baru di sekolah ini," jawab Lucy. "Hei, Levy! Katamu, murid barunya cowok keren, tapi kenapa malah Natsu? Natsu _mah_, nggak ada keren-kerennya!" protes Lucy kepada Levy yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku juga gak tahu," sahut Levy pendek sambil meneguk _milkshake_-nya. Setelah meneguk _milkshake_-nya hingga habis, Levy berkata lagi, "Katanya sih, murid baru yang digosipkan itu berambut _raven_, bukan berambut _pink_. Yang rambut _raven_ itu yang katanya keren, bukan Natsu."

Lucy, Wendy, dan Laki manggut-manggut. Wendy lalu melanjutkan makan makanan yang dia pesan dengan lahap, Laki membaca buku kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana dengan serius, sedangkan Lucy hanya mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk dinginnya yang ada di depannya dengan wajah lesu.

"Aaaah… hauuuss…," keluh Laki sambil meletakkan buku kecilnya di kedua lututnya dengan posisi terbalik. Tidak ada yang memedulikan keluhan Laki. Tiba-tiba, kedua mata gadis berambut ungu muda itu beralih ke jus jeruk Lucy. "Hei, Lucy! Boleh kuminum jusmu?" tanya Laki sambil menunjuk jus jeruk milik Lucy.

"Eh? Nggak boleh! Pesan sendiri, dong!" jawab Lucy ketus sambil memeluk gelas jus jeruknya untuk melindunginya agar tidak diambil Laki.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel selesai istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid Fairy Gakuen berlari masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Wendy langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Minna-san, aku ke kelas duluan, ya," pamit Wendy seraya berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Lucy, Laki, dan Levy mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kita ke kelas juga, yuk!" ajak Laki. "Ayo, Lu-chan," ajak Levy kepada Lucy.

"Sebentar, aku menghabiskan jus jeruk ini dulu!" kata Lucy sambil meneguk jus jeruknya yang masih utuh.

"Lagian sih, daritadi nggak diminum-minum. Ayo, cepetan minum," kata Laki. "Tadi, mau kuhabiskan, kamunya nggak mau," lanjutnya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Lucy tidak menanggapi perkataan Laki. Dia terus saja meneguk jus jeruknya sampai habis. Tak lama kemudian, jus jeruk tadi sudah habis diminum Lucy sampai tak bersisa. Setelah itu, Lucy, Levy, dan Laki bergegas ke kelas mereka.

_~:But, I Love You!:~_

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua anak berlari keluar kelas (lagi…) dengan perasaan senang sekali. Mereka sangat menantikan jam pulang ini. Tetapi, Lucy, Levy, Laki, dan Natsu masih diam di kelas, tidak keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Luce, mau pulang bareng, nggak?" tawar Natsu.

"Gomen, Natsu. Hari ini… aku mau pulang sendirian saja," tolak Lucy halus seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menjinjing tasnya. "Besok deh, kita pulang bareng. Oke?"

Natsu mengangguk. Dia sedikit kecewa, karena tidak bisa pulang bersama teman kecilnya itu. "Ya udah, deh. Aku mau pulang sama anak cowok lainnya aja. Jaa mata ashita," pamit Natsu sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Lucy juga ikut keluar kelas, menyusul Natsu, meninggalkan Levy dan Laki yang masih ada di dalam kelas. "Jaa ne," ucap Lucy kepada dua sahabatnya itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dua sahabat Lucy itu tersenyum kepada Lucy sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. Setelah berpamitan, gadis _blondie_ itu berjalan pulang sendirian.

.

GRUYUUUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja, perut gadis pirang ini berbunyi, minta diisi. Gadis itu meraba perutnya. "Iya juga, ya? Tadi aku belum sempat makan siang. Sementara ini sudah sore," gumamnya.

Lucy menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari warung makanan di sekitar situ. Tidak ada warung di sekitar situ. Tapi, tak jauh dari Lucy berdiri, ada supermarket di situ. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket itu. Sampai di sana, dia membeli cokelat batangan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Selesai membeli cemilan untuk mengganjal perutnya, dia keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menuju taman yang ada di seberang supermarket.

Gadis pecinta novel itu duduk di ayunan taman itu. Dibukanya bungkus cokelat batangan yang baru dibelinya, lalu cokelat batangan itu dia makan.

KRIT!

Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan cokelat. Dia menengok ke samping kanannya.

"Ka-kamu…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hmmm… chapter 2-nya kayaknya lebih panjang daripada chapter 1-nya, ya? Atau... sama aja panjangnya kayak chapter 1? Iya, soalnya author lagi ada ide nih, meski idenya masih kacau… :P *maksudnya?* Gomen, author update-nya lama, soalnya author lagi sakit, nih… Uhuu… T^T #plak! Trus, kalau ada kata-kata yang Readers nggak ngerti, tolong maklumi... karena author lagi sakit... *apa hubungannya?!*  
**

**Shite itadaki arigatō gozaimasu (thanks for):**

_**Anonymousgirl88: Arigato buat dukungannya! Author juga berpikiran sama, kayaknya rotinya Lucy enak. Jadi pengen… #plak!**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia: Arigato, Chi-chan! Chi-chan suka NaLu kan? Mungkin, di fic author nanti akan ada adegan NaLu. Tunggu aja, ya… :D**_

_**Mako-chan: Mako-chan salah! Murid baru itu adalah Natsu Dragneel! Hyahaha- #dibekep# (sumimasen, Mako-chan…) Tapi… arigato buat dukungannya! #membungkuk#**_

_**Guest: Thanks for your support! Makasih juga karena sudah menunggu kelanjutannya. **_

**Biar author semangat untuk bikin chapternya lagi, tolong…**

**REVIEW-nyaa! **


	3. Chapter 3: Why I Could Forget About Him?

**Kayaknya, author udah lama gak update, ya? Iya, author kan hiatus…. Dan akhir-akhir ini, author sering disibukkan oleh kegiatan sekolah, jadi gak sempat memikirkan lanjutan ceritanya. Baru ini author akhirnya bisa memikirkan lanjutan ceritanya… *curcol***

**Karena author bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi… langsung baca aja, ya?**

**Pairing: Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

_**Okay, happy reading**_**!**

KRIT!

Lucy menghentikan aktivitas memakan cokelatnya. Dia merasa, ada seseorang yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Karena penasaran siapa orang itu, Lucy menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanan. Dia terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Ka-kamu 'kan… yang menabrakku kemarin?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk orang itu.

Orang itu cuma diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat. "H-hei, kamu kenapa?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi sambil memakan cokelatnya. Ditepuknya pundak orang yang ternyata lelaki berambut biru dongker yang notabene adalah orang yang menabrak Lucy tadi pagi.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, tetap diam. "Kayaknya, dia lagi sedih," gumam Lucy pelan.

TEK!

Lucy memotong sebagian cokelatnya. Lalu, dia memberikan potongan cokelat itu kepada lelaki itu untuk sekedar menghiburnya, karena lelaki itu tampaknya sedang bersedih. Laki-laki yang sedang bersedih itu menengok ke arah Lucy yang sedang menyodorkan potongan cokelat kepadanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, lelaki itu menerima potongan cokelat Lucy dari tangan Lucy. Lalu, dimakannya potongan cokelat pemberian gadis _blondie_ itu.

"Hei, kamu lagi sedih, ya?" tanya Lucy sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada lelaki itu. "Ada masalah apa, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Nggak ada masalah apa-apa," jawab lelaki itu. "Kamu cewek yang kemarin aku tabrak itu, kan? Namamu siapa? Sekolah dimana?" Sekarang, giliran lelaki itu yang bertanya kepada Lucy.

"_Lucy Heartfilia desu_. Aku sekolah di Fairy Gakuen," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada lelaki itu. "Kamu sendiri siapa? Sekolah dimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Gray Fullbuster. Sekolah di Phantom Gakuen," jawab lelaki yang bernama Gray itu sambil mengunyah cokelat pemberian Lucy dengan perlahan.

Seketika, suasana menjadi hening. Dua-duanya merasa canggung, entah kenapa. Padahal, mereka berdua sebelumnya sudah bertemu. "E-etto… kamu ada masalah apa? Kok, kelihatannya kamu sedih banget?" tanya Lucy dengan lembut.

Gray hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy lagi. Dia menatap Lucy. "Kirain kamu orangnya kasar dan cerewet. Ternyata, kamu orangnya baik juga, ya," komentar Gray. Lucy cuma tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya, dia sebal karena dibilang cerewet dan kasar sama Gray.

Hening lagi. Cokelat yang Lucy makan sudah habis. "Nggak apa-apa kalau aku curhat ke kamu?" tanya Gray dengan lirih. Lucy mengangguk. "Nggak apa-apa," jawab Lucy.

Akhirnya, Gray menceritakan masalahnya kepada gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Selama Gray menceritakan masalahnya, gadis konglomerat itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama, agar bisa memberikan solusi dari masalah lelaki berambut biru dongker itu.

Ternyata, masalah Gray adalah dia baru diputusin sama pacarnya waktu hendak pulang sekolah tadi. Dia _shock_ ketika mendengar pacarnya minta putus dengannya. Yang membuatnya lebih _shock_ lagi, ternyata, saat mereka berdua (Gray dan pacarnya) masih berpacaran, diam-diam, pacarnya selingkuh dengan lelaki lain. Jadi, ceweknya Gray ini punya pacar dua.

"Kamu tahu dari mana kalau pacarmu selingkuh?" tanya Lucy ketika Gray selesai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Pacarku sendiri yang mengatakannya kepadaku waktu dia minta putus," jawab Gray lesu.

"Ya ampun, masalah diputusin doang, sih…. Sampai segitu sedihnya," gumam Lucy sambil menghela nafas. Dia kira, ada masalah yang cukup gawat yang menimpa Gray. Ternyata cuma masalah diputusin sama pacar saja.

PLAAK!

Tiba-tiba, paha Lucy dipukul sama Gray. Akibatnya, paha Lucy yang putih itu menjadi merah gara-gara dipukul Gray. Muka Lucy memerah, menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, kalau pahanya barusan yang adalah titik kelemahannya itu dipukul oleh seorang lelaki!?

"A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAN?! KENAPA MEMUKUL PAHAKU?! MESUUUUMMM!" jerit Lucy sambil menutupi pahanya yang tadi dipukul dengan menarik rok sekolahnya. "Kenapa harus paha yang dipukul!?" teriak Lucy.

"Kamu nggak tahu rasanya diputusin sama pacar! Soalnya kamu belum punya pacar, sih!" ketus Gray. "Nah, sekarang kamu nggak tahu jalan keluar dari masalahku ini, 'kan? Soalnya kamu belum punya pacar, jadi kamu nggak bisa memberikan jalan keluarnya," lanjutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"A-aku tahu kok, biarpun aku belum punya pacar!" balas Lucy. "Kalau kamu baru diputusin kayak gitu, mendingan kamu cari cewek lain, alias mencari cinta baru!" seru Lucy dengan nada tegas sambil bangkit dari ayunan, berdiri di hadapan Gray sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gray melongo. "Oh gitu…. Oke, aku akan berusaha mencari pacar baru!" seru Gray sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat semangat sekali.

Lucy tersenyum melihat Gray tidak bersedih lagi. Tiba-tiba, mata Lucy membelalak kaget. Dia mendongak. Langit sudah gelap, pertanda sudah malam. Tidak terlihat lagi langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Lampu taman dan lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan. "Ah, sudah malam! Aku harus pulang. Kalau nggak, aku bisa dimarahi mamaku," gumam Lucy sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Gray! _Jaa_," pamit Lucy seraya menjinjing tas sekolahnya, lalu melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Lucy!" cegah Gray sambil bangkit dari ayunan. Dia juga bersiap-siap pulang.

Lucy menengok. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Gray.

"Eh? Sekolah di Fairy Gakuen," jawab Lucy. "Kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Nggak, nggak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma nanya doang," jawab Gray. "Udah ya, aku mau pulang. _Jaa_," pamit Gray sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Lucy.

"_Jaa ne_," pamit Lucy sambil membalas lambaian tangan Gray. Mereka berdua pun berpisah, pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_~:But, I Love You!:~_

Esok harinya…

"Huaaaaaaaaahmmm…," seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk ke lingkungan sekolahnya sambil menguap. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan masih mengantuk, padahal hari sudah pagi.

"Lucy-oneechan, kalau menguap jangan gede-gede dong, buka mulutnya. Nanti kemasukkan lalat, lho," nasihat gadis kecil berambut biru tua, memperingatkan kakaknya yang sedang menguap dengan mulut dibuka lebar-lebar.

Lucy mengangguk. Dia menutup mulutnya, berhenti menguap. "Habiiis…, aku masih ngantuk banget nih…. Banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan, jadinya begadang dan cuma tidur 5 jam deh…," kata Lucy sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ohayo, Wendy!" seru seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam sambil menepuk pundak Wendy.

"Ah, Romeo-san. Ohayo," balas Wendy sambil tersenyum.

"Mau ke kelas bareng, nggak?" tawar lelaki yang bernama Romeo Conbolt itu.

"Mau, mau!" Wendy setuju dengan tawaran Romeo. "Lucy-oneechan, aku dan Romeo mau ke kelas duluan, ya," kata Wendy seraya berlari ke kelasnya dengan semangat bersama Romeo.

"Iya, iya," kata Lucy mengizinkan. Dia memandang Romeo dan Wendy yang sedang berlari bersama ke kelas mereka. _Anak itu pacar Wendy, ya? Kalau iya, hebat dong, si Wendy. Aku yang segede gini aja belum punya pacar_, batin Lucy sedikit iri.

Sesampainya di kelas…

"Ohayo, Lucy," sapa seorang gadis berambut _silver_ bernama Mirajane dengan ramah.

"Ohayo, Mira-san!" balas Lucy dengan nada yang ramah juga.

"Lucy, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, lho," kata Mirajane.

"Hah? Kedatangan murid baru lagi? Murid barunya itu cewek atau cowok? Ciri-cirinya kayak gimana?" tanya Lucy sambil berjalan ke bangkunya, diikuti Mirajane dari belakang.

"Umm… katanya sih, cowok. Kalau ciri-cirinya, yang aku inget, dia berambut _raven_. Banyak cewek-cewek yang bilang, kalau dia itu keren banget," jelas Mirajane sambil menerawang, mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri yang dibilang perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya.

Lucy hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan Mirajane. Tiba-tiba, Cana-sensei, guru wali kelas 11-3, masuk sambil membawa buku absen dan buku-buku pelajaran. "Minna, duduk!" seru beliau menyuruh anak-anak duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Semua murid kelas 11-3 pun duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Setelah semuanya duduk, Cana-sensei berjalan ke depan kelas, bersama murid baru yang dibicarakan Mirajane dan Lucy tadi. "Minna, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Cana-sensei dengan tegas.

"_Hai, Sensei_," kata murid baru itu menurut. "_Hajimemashite, ore no namae wa Gray Fullbuster desu, yoroshiku_," ucap murid baru yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu dengan lantang.

"Hooo… jadi namanya Gray Fullbuster, ya…?" gumam Lucy sambil manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba, dia membelalak, seperti teringat sesuatu. "Tu-tunggu dulu! G-Gray Fullbuster? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu, dan pernah bertemu orang itu di suatu tempat…," gumam Lucy. Dia lupa, bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hwaaaaa! Ceritanya gaje, ya?! Banyak kalimat yang gak dimengerti, ya? Aduuuh, udah hiatus-nya lama, ceritanya gaje, banyak kalimat yang gak dimengerti pula. Alurnya kecepetan? Gomen, gomeeeeennn! #nangis Narasinya terlalu sedikit dan dialognya kebanyakan? Gomennasai… #bungkuk **

**Untuk mako-chan: kali ini, tebakan mako-chan gak meleset! Hehehe… *senyum-senyum gaje***

**Oke, jangan lupa untuk review! Silakan flame saya! Mau pake bahasa kasar kek, mau pake bahasa sopan kek, flame tetap diterima!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I Choose

**Halo! Gomen ne, author updatenya lama. Soalnya, author lagi hiatus (alias lagi pulkam). Author yakin, pasti Readers yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini udah pada lumutan semua! *readers: PD abis…, padahal kita nggak lumutan* Author emang labil, kadang statusnya aktif, kadang statusnya semi-hiatus atau hiatus. *curhat ya, thor?***

**Jadi ngomong yang gak penting gini…. Udah deh, daripada ngomongin hal yang tambah nggak penting, mendingan langsung baca aja ya?**

**Pairing: Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

'**Met membaca. Semoga kalian suka! :D**

**.**

**.**

LUCY POV

.

Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama Gray Fullbuster itu. Di mana, ya? Lalu, sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat orang itu. Tapi, aku lupa di mana. Aku merasa, kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Tapi…, ya itu tadi, aku lupa di mananya.

"Kau kenapa, Lu-chan?" bisik Levy yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Ng? Unn, betsu ni," sanggahku sambil menggeleng pelan.

Levy hanya ber-oh-ria. Sementara aku masih mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat orang yang sekarang berada di depan kelasku. Uuugh…, siapa ya? Kedua telapak tanganku menjambak rambutku, berusaha mengingat-ingat murid baru itu. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengembalikan memori-memori yang sepertinya sempat hilang.

"Lucy?" Seseorang menyapaku, dan sepertinya suara itu berasal dari hadapanku.

Mendengar seseorang memanggilku, buru-buru kedua mata kubuka. Murid baru itu sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku. "Etto…, kamu Lucy Heartfilia, kan?" tanya murid yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu dengan nada kurang yakin, takut salah memanggil nama orang.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, aku Lucy Heartfilia," jawabku meyakinkannya. "Kok kamu tahu? Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku balik.

Gray tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Kemarin, kita kan sempat ketemu lagi. Kamu ini gimana, sih? Baru kemarin ketemu, masa besoknya udah lupa?" jawab Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hei, aku duduk di depanmu boleh, nggak?" tanya Gray sambil menarik kursi di depanku.

"Bo-boleh saja," jawabku. Pandangan mataku tidak lepas dari sosok Gray Fullbuster itu, entah mengapa.

Gray mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku, lalu segera duduk di depanku. Kupegang kepalaku. Barusan, dia mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku bisa merasakan, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Entah mengapa, aku ingin disentuh lagi olehnya. Kutatap lelaki di depanku. Kenapa dia pindah ke sini? Apa dia tidak ingin bertemu mantan pacarnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting seputar pemuda itu menggelayuti pikiranku.

Lamunanku buyar seketika, karena aku mendengar tawa geli seorang gadis. Oh bukan, sepertinya lebih dari satu orang gadis. Kutengokkan kepalaku, mencari sumber suara tawa itu. Ternyata benar, ada lebih dari satu orang. Yang tertawa itu adalah Levy, Erza, dan Lisanna. Mereka bertiga tertawa cekikikan sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ketawa? Ada yang aneh dariku?" tanyaku.

"Penampilanmu rapi banget, Lu-chan! Rapiiii banget!" celetuk Levy sambil tertawa, memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat kebanyakan ketawa. Erza dan Lisanna hanya tertawa sambil menjawab, "Iya!" dengan serempak.

"Ada apa, sih!?" tanyaku. Sekarang, aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Rambutmu! Coba kamu ngaca, deh," jawab Lisanna.

"Di sini mana ada kaca?!" ketusku sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Oh iya, nggak ada," gumam Lisanna, yang mulai berhenti ketawa. Mungkin, perutnya sudah sangat sakit, akibat kebanyakan ketawa, seperti Levy. "Yah pokoknya, sekarang rambutmu berantakan banget, deh!" lanjut Lisanna.

Aku merapikan lagi rambutku yang Lisanna bilang berantakan. Tiba-tiba, Erza memanggilku. "Eh, eh, Lucy! Nih, aku ada kaca!" serunya sambil memberikan cerminnya kepadaku. Aku menerima cermin itu dari tangan Erza.

NORMAL POV

.

"Ya ampun! Rambutku berantakan sekali!" jerit Lucy, sehingga dia berhasil mendapatkan lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari Cana-sensei agar menyuruh gadis itu diam dan memerhatikan pelajaran.

_Siaaalll! Ini pasti gara-gara Gray, nih!_ batin Lucy kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya di kolong meja. Sebelum ditertawakan oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain, dia buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang sungguh berantakan.

Setelah merapikan rambutnya, Lucy mengembalikan cermin milik Erza. "Nih, Erza. Arigato," ucap Lucy.

"Dōitashimashite, Lucy," balas Erza sambil menerima cerminnya dari tangan Lucy.

Mereka pun akhirnya memerhatikan kembali penjelasan pelajaran dari Cana-sensei.

_~:But, I Love You!:~_

"Luce, makan bareng, yuk!" ajak Natsu kepada Lucy yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

"Sebentar dulu, Nat! Aku belum selesai nyatet catatan dari Cana-sensei, nih," kata Lucy dengan tangan masih mencatat catatan dari Cana-sensei.

5 menit berlalu. Natsu masih setia menunggu Lucy selesai mencatat. Sembari menunggu, dia memain-mainkan karet gelang yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana.

10 menit pun berlalu. Natsu yang sudah bosan memainkan karet gelang merengut sebal. "Luce, cepetan nyatetnya! Istirahat bentar lagi selesai, nih!" seru Natsu.

"Sabar, sabar. Nih tinggal satu kalimat lagi," sahut Lucy sambil tetap mencatat, tapi cuma kecepatan mencatatnya saja yang berubah menjadi sangat cepat, buru-buru, takut bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Horeee! Selesaaai!" sorak Lucy sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tangannya pegal sekali, karena terlalu lama menulis. Tangannya sampai memerah.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk kelas langsung berbunyi. Natsu dan Lucy melenguh. "Yaaaah, belnya udah bunyi…," keluh Natsu. "Kamu sih, Luce! Nyatetnya lama banget! Jadinya kita gak jadi makan bareng, kan! Padahal, daritadi aku udah kelaperan…," kata Natsu menyalahkan Lucy.

"Kamu nggak ngeliat kalo catetan dari Cana-sensei tuh banyak?! Tuh, liat di papan tulis! Banyak kan?" Lucy berteriak tidak mau kalah. "Kan masih ada istirahat kedua! Nanti, di istirahat kedua, kita makan sama-sama. Gimana?" lanjutnya.

"Oke, istirahat kedua, ya," kata Natsu setuju. Dia berjalan ke arah bangkunya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya dengan perasaan kesal. Dia menggumam-gumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya, lelaki berambut _pink salmon_ itu sedang merutuki Lucy.

Lucy kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ketika sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja, Gray menghampiri Lucy.

"Hei, Lucy," sapanya.

"Ah, hai juga, Gray," balas Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada Gray.

"Umm… anou… nanti, waktu istirahat ke dua, kamu mau makan siang bareng aku, nggak? Terus, ada juga yang pengen kuomongin sama kamu, Lucy. Kau mau, kan?" tawar Gray gugup.

Lucy melongo mendengarnya. Dia diam, bingung mau membalas apa. Perlahan, bola matanya digerakkan ke arah Natsu yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya, gadis ini mau-mau saja makan siang bersama Gray. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Natsu untuk makan siang bersamanya saat istirahat ke dua nanti.

"Kalau aku mengajak temanku, nggak apa-apa, kan? Cuma satu orang aja," tanya Lucy.

"Jangan, Luce. Soalnya, yang pengen kuomongin sama kamu ini rahasia. Nggak boleh ada satu orang pun selain kamu yang tahu," jawab Gray. "Gimana? Kamu mau, kan?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi, Lucy melirik Natsu yang sekarang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya. Lalu, tatapannya beralih ke arah Gray. Dia menatap bola mata hitam milik Gray lekat-lekat. Gadis pirang ini bingung, mau menerima tawaran Gray atau tidak.

"Gimana?" Gray bertanya lagi.

"Etto…, kupikir-pikir dulu, ya. Nanti pas pelajaran, aku beritahu kamu. Oke?" kata Lucy.

Seketika, lelaki berambut biru dongker itu merengut. "Kau sudah ada janji dengan temanmu yang lain?" tanya Gray yang sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu!" sanggah Lucy. "Yaah, pokoknya gitu, deh! Ntar pas pelajaran, aku kirimin kamu surat, oke?" kata Lucy.

"Ya sudah," sahut Gray sambil berlalu, pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Lucy meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dengan siku tepat menyentuh di atas mejanya. Sekali lagi, dia menjambak rambutnya pelan, frustasi dan bingung. Dia harus memilih yang mana? Makan siang bersama Natsu, atau bersama Gray? Uuuuh, bingung!

* * *

"Lucy! Hei, Lucy!" bisik Erza.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tidak menanggapi bisikan Erza yang terkutuk (?). Kedua bola mata karamel gadis yang dipanggil menerawang langit-langit kelas, tidak memerhatikan apa yang dijelaskan Bisca-sensei di depan kelas.

"Hei, Lucy! Kau dengar aku, nggak!?" bisik Erza. Kali ini lebih keras.

Yang dipanggil tetap diam, asyik sendiri dengan lamunannya.

"L-U-C-Y!" bisik Erza setengah berteriak.

Yang dipanggil tetap asyik dengan lamunannya. Akhirnya, terpaksa, Lisanna menimpuk Lucy dengan kertas sobekan yang sudah dia remas-remas sebelumnya.

Lucy tersentak. Dia menengok ke belakang, ke arah Erza yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Erza?" tanya Lucy.

"Pinjam pulpen, dong. Pulpenku tintanya abis," pinta Erza.

Lucy mengangguk. Dia membuka kotak pensilnya, mengambil pulpen miliknya, lalu memberikannya kepada Erza. "Arigato," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Lucy.

Gadis pirang itu tidak menjawab. Dia kembali asyik dengan lamunannya. Tiba-tiba, Lucy ditimpuk (lagi) kapur papan tulis oleh Bisca-sensei. Ternyata, Lucy ketahuan melamun, tidak memerhatikan pelajaran. Di saat Lucy ditimpuk itulah, tiba-tiba dia berteriak dengan kencangnya,

"AKU TAHU! AKHIRNYA, AKU MENEMUKAN JAWABANNYA!" teriaknya. Setelah berteriak kencang begitu, gadis itu langsung mendapat omelan dari Bisca-sensei.

Setelah puas mengomeli muridnya, Bisca-sensei melanjutkan kembali menjelaskan pelajaran. "Aku tahu aku harus memilih siapa!" gumam Lucy pelan. Kalau kencang-kencang, nanti ketahuan lagi. Bisa-bisa, nanti dia dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Aku memilih..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

**Author baru nyadar. Ternyata, chapter 2 lebih pendek dari chapter 1! Eh, kayaknya sih ini ga usah dipeduliin. Yang penting, readers menikmati ceritanya ;) Oh iya, semua kesalahan yang ada dalam fanfic atau chapter ini, mohon dimaafkan. :D GaJe? Mohon dimaafkan juga, ya...  
**

**Oke, sekarang, waktunya bales review :3**

**Chiaki Heartfilia: Arigato sudah me-review cerita Nanako! :D Author sendiri juga bingung, Lucy kok bisa lupa sama Gray, padahal baru sehari…. Oke, review lagi, ya, Chi-chan! *maksa***

**mako-chan: Ah, masa sih? Murid barunya cuma 2 orang, kok. Wah, kayaknya, mako-chan udah bisa nebak alurnya, ya? Saat ini, author masih belum bisa jawab bener atau salah tebakan mako-chan. Kalo author jawab bener, gak surprise dong? *hah?* Arigato udah nge-review. Review lagi, ya! Kalo mau… #plak!  
**

**Atsuko: Thanks udah nge-review dan udah memuji cerita author! :D Triangle love? Hmm… lihat aja nanti! *nyengir gaje* Makasih atas semangatnya! Yoosh, ganbarimasu! *ngangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi ke atas*  
**

**pidachan99: Thanks, Pida-chan, udah nge-review! Konfliknya mungkin sebentar lagi akan kelihatan. Tunggu aja, ya. ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Gray Jealous?

**Kyaaa! Author balik lagi! :DD Nnng… author liat, kok fic author yang lain sepi review, ya? Terutama fic Shugo Chara! sama ARISA. Yaaah, mungkin ini adalah balada menjadi seorang penulis fanfiction… *apa maksudnya?* #nangis-nangis di pojokan# Oh iya, gomen'nasai, kalo susunan ceritanya banyak yang berubah alias gak konsisten gitu. Maaf ya, kalo POV-nya kedikitan. Author emang gak pinter bikin POV... :'( Dan... maaf Natsu-nya OOC...  
**

**Karena author gak mau banyak omong lagi, author mulaiin aja ceritanya, ya. **

**Pairing: Gray F. & Lucy H.**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

GRAY POV

Aku menunggu di halaman belakang sekolah dengan gelisah. Bekal makanan kuletakkan di sampingku. Kulirik jam tanganku. Ya ampun, Lucy lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggu selama 10 menit, kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga? Sebenarnya, dia ke mana?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berdatangan menghampiriku. Tetapi, semua itu langsung kutepis, kuusir mereka pergi dariku, berharap tidak akan kembali lagi. Namun, perasaan gelisah dan khawatirku masih belum hilang juga, padahal pikiran-pikiran buruk tadi sudah pergi dariku.

"Aduh, dia ke mana, sih? Kok, lama sekali. Tidak mungkin ke toilet, 'kan? Kalaupun sedang buang air besar, tidak mungkin selama ini," gumamku lirih.

Tidak mau rasa khawatir ini tambah besar, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya. Kuangkat pantatku dari bangku panjang yang kududuki, lalu berjalan ke luar dari halaman belakang sekolah sambil membawa kotak bekalku.

_~:But, I Love You!:~_

Hah…, hah…. Aku capek sekali. Aduuh, Lucy ke mana, sih? Kok, kucari-cari tidak ada? Semua tempat di sekolah ini sudah kujelajahi, dan itu menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 menit lebih. Karena sudah putus asa mencari gadis pirang itu, akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu sahabat gadis itu.

"Pe-permisi. Boleh nanya, nggak?" sapaku, sehingga menghentikan gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang lewat di hadapanku.

"Ah, iya. Boleh saja. Mau nanya apa?" tanya gadis itu. "Kamu murid baru di sini? Sekelas sama Lucy-oneechan, nggak? Etto… nama senpai siapa, kalau boleh tahu?" tanyanya lagi bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba, dia terdiam. "Ah, gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Sa-saya terlalu… cerewet, ya? Sekali lagi, gomen'nasai, Senpai!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Cih, gadis aneh.

"Iya, saya murid baru di sini. _Ore wa Gray Fullbuster desu_," jawabku. "Nnng… ngomong-ngomong, Lucy-oneechan itu, maksudmu Lucy Heartfilia?" tanyaku.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Un! Lucy Heartfilia adalah kakakku! Oh iya, _watashi Wendy Heartfilia desu_. Aku kelas 8-2," jawab gadis yang bernama Wendy itu yang ternyata adalah _kouhai_-ku. "Anou, tadi Gray-senpai mau nanya apa?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Ternyata dia masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku tadi! Aku saja sudah melupakannya. "Mm… kamu tahu nggak, kakakmu di mana? Dari tadi kucariin gak ketemu-ketemu," kataku.

"Oh, Lucy-oneechan? Dia ada di kantin bersama Natsu-niisan, lagi makan bekal bareng," jawab Wendy sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku langsung terperanjat mendengarnya. Ternyata, dari tadi dia itu sedang makan bersama orang yang Wendy sebut Natsu! Huh, kenapa Lucy tidak bilang kepadaku kalau dia akan makan siang bersama Natsu?

"A-Arigato, Wendy," ucapku seraya berlari ke arah kantin, meskipun aku masih capek.

"_Haaaii'_… _Douitashimashite_, Gray-senpaaai!" balas Wendy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Terus, terus? Gimana lagi, Nat?" tanya Lucy sambil memasukkan tahu yang berbentuk bunga dengan sumpitnya ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

"Terus, dia bilang 'Eh, lu jangan belagu, deh! Semua yang lu ceritain ke kita-kita tuh, semuanya bohong!'. Nah, ngeselin nggak, tuh? Karena sudah kesal banget, aku langsung meninju Zeref yang bilang aku belagu tadi. Eh, Zeref malah ngebales ninju. Temen-temen segengnya malah ikut-ikutan mukul aku. Ketauan kan, kalo orang-orang di Lamia Gakuen tuh, bandel-bandel!" cerita Natsu dengan menggebu-gebu. Kemudian, dia menyuapkan sesumpit ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk. "Pantesan kamu pindah ke sini. Oh iya, aku mau nanya-"

"Mau nanya apa, Lucy?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Lucy. Tangan orang itu menepuk pundak Lucy, lalu menggenggamnya keras.

Lucy hafal suara ini. Perlahan-lahan, dengan gemetaran, ditengokkannya kepalanya ke belakang. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, kesal sekali (eh, sama aja, ya?).

"G-Graay…," gumam Lucy dengan lirih. Dia ketakutan melihat wajah pemuda biru dongker itu. Begitu menyeramkan.

"Eh, lu kan yang dulu sekolah di Lamia Gakuen! Kenapa lu jadi pindah ke sini, Gray?!" tanya Natsu kasar.

"Hah? Mau pindah ke sekolah mana, itu kan suka-suka gue!" jawab Gray yang sekarang beralih ke Natsu.

"Lu ngapain ngikut-ngikut gue pindah ke sini!?" tanya Natsu sewot.

"Siapa juga yang ngikut lu pindah ke sini? Gue pindah ke sini, karena menuruti kata hati sendiri! (A/N: Apa maksudnya, Gray? -_-")" jawab Gray. "Lu sendiri ngapain pindah ke sini?"

"Gue cuma pengen ketemu Lucy aja, kok! Gue kangen sama dia, soalnya dulu, gue tinggal di Kota Clover, sedangkan Lucy tinggal di Kota Magnolia. Kan jauh tuh, jaraknya. Nah, gue kangen sama dia. Jadi… blablablablabla…"

Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya menutup telinga. Karena kesabarannya sepertinya sudah habis, dia langsung berteriak, "DIAAAAAAAMMM!"

Seketika, semua orang yang ada di kantin pun terdiam, memandangi Lucy, termasuk Natsu dan Gray.

* * *

LUCY POV

Tiba-tiba, Gray menatapku tajam. "Lucy, kenapa kamu nggak bilang-bilang ke aku kalo kamu mau makan bareng dia?! Kamu sudah duluan janjian mau makan siang bareng dia?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu tepat di depan hidungnya.

Melihat tampang Gray yang sekarang seram sekali, aku jadi gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"Jawab!" seru Gray sambil menggebrak meja. Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku.

Aku tersentak ketika Gray menggebrak meja, begitu juga Natsu. Perlahan, sebutir air mata ke luar dari sudut kedua bola mataku. Aku sangat benci dimarahi, apalagi dimarahi seperti ini. Membuatku ingin menangis.

"Eh, lu jangan kasar-kasar gitu sama Lucy, dong! Kasian, tuh! Terus, apa-apaan lu pake nunjuk-nunjuk hidung gue!" kata Natsu sambil berdiri di depanku, seperti melindungiku. "Asal lu tahu aja, dia tuh, paling benci kalo lagi dimarahin kayak gini! Kalo dia lagi dimarahin kayak gini, dia bakalan nangis," lanjut Natsu dengan tegas.

Kuangkat kepalaku, menatap punggung Natsu. Natsu berbalik ke belakang, menatapku. "Tuh, lihat! Dia nangis gara-gara lo marahin dia!" ketus Natsu menyalahkan Gray. "Luce, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Udah, jangan nangis," hibur Natsu sambil menghapus air mataku yang sempat menitik.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "_Unn_ (tidak). _Watashi, daijoubu desu_," kataku sambil menggeleng. Agar Natsu percaya padaku kalau aku baik-baik saja, kusunggingkan senyuman di bibirku.

Gray menatap kami dengan sinis. Dia hanya mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Aku hanya memandang Gray dengan perasaan merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. "_Gomen ne_, Gray…," bisikku dengan lirih.

"Ngapain kamu minta maaf ke orang kayak dia?" tanya Natsu ketus.

"Ha-habisnya…," aku kebingungan mau menjawab apa.

"Ya sudah. Balik ke kelas, yuk," kata Natsu sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

Aku mengangguk. Kubereskan kotak makanku. Setelah membereskan kotak makanku, aku dan Natsu segera berjalan ke kelas, karena 3 menit lagi, bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi. Jadi, kami cepat-cepat masuk kelas.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Ketika Lucy dan Natsu sudah sampai di dalam kelas, mereka segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Lucy yang anaknya rajin langsung menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Sedangkan Natsu yang anaknya terkenal malas tidak menyiapkan buku pelajaran seperti Lucy. Dia malah ngobrol sama anak cowok lainnya. Hitung-hitung mencari teman, pikirnya. Masa', temannya hanya Lucy?

Lucy menatap bangku kosong yang ada di depannya. Itu adalah bangku Gray. Ke mana anak itu sekarang? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, masa' dia masih berkeliaran di luar kelas? batin Lucy. Rasa khawatir muncul sedikit demi sedikit dalam benaknya.

"Ah, lupakan saja anak itu! Kenapa aku begitu peduli sama dia?" gumam Lucy berusaha untuk melupakan keberadaan Gray. Tetapi, tetap tidak bisa.

"Lucy!" panggil Erza seraya berlari ke arah Lucy.

"Apa?" sahut Lucy.

"Si anak baru mana?" tanya Erza.

"Anak baru, siapa? Natsu maksudmu?" Lucy malah balas tanya, bukannya ngejawab pertanyaan Erza.

"Ya elah, bukan itu! Maksudku, anak baru yang baru dateng itu, lho! Siapa sih, namanya… susah banget…," Erza berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali nama anak yang dia cari-cari.

"Ooh, Gray Fullbuster?" kata Lucy.

"Iya, iya itu maksudku! Anak itu mana?" tanya Erza.

"Aku saja nggak tahu dia kemana! Tanya yang lain aja, Za," jawab Lucy sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Emangnya kamu mau ngapain nyari dia?" tanya Lucy.

"Ini, tadi aku nemu kotak makannya di kantin. Kayaknya sih, ketinggalan. Makanya, mau kubalikin. Tapi, pas kucari-cari, gak ada. Karena itu aku nanya kamu, Lucy. Kamu kan udah akrab duluan ama dia," jelas Erza sambil menunjukkan kotak makan Gray yang ketinggalan di kantin.

"Nama lu Erza, kan?" Tiba-tiba, Natsu berdiri di belakang Erza, membuat Erza kaget setengah hidup (?).

"Iya," jawab Erza. "Napa?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Natsu.

"Gak, gak apa-apa. Gua cuma nanya doang," kata Natsu sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Eeeeh, tunggu dulu! Lu ngeliat yang namanya Gray Fullbuster, gak?" tanya Erza sambil menepuk pundak Natsu.

"Hah? Gray? Gak ngeliat, tuh. Tapi, biasanya dia suka menyendiri gitu, di tempat yang sepi," jawab Natsu dengan nada cuek, tidak peduli.

"Tempat sepi tu dimana?!" tanya Erza dengan nada meninggi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu, sampai Natsu pusing.

"Ya cari aja tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang di sekolah ini! Lu kan udah lama sekolah di sini, sedangkan gua masih baru di sini! Gua yakin, sekolah yang segede gini pasti ada tempat yang jarang atau bahkan nggak pernah dikunjungi orang!" jawab Natsu cepat.

Erza diam, tidak mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu lagi. "Udah, Za. Taruh aja kotak bekal Gray di mejanya. Kalo kamu ntar nyari-nyari Gray, kamu bakalan ketinggalan pelajaran," kata Lucy angkat bicara sambil menunjuk bangku Gray yang tepat berada di depannya.

Erza mengangguk. Diletakkannya kotak bekal Gray di mejanya yang berada di depan Lucy. Tiba-tiba, Aries-sensei, guru pengurus administrasi sekolah, pun masuk. Semua anak kelas langsung grasak-grusuk (?) mencari tempat duduk, termasuk Erza dan Natsu.

"_Minna_, _anou_… saya ke sini mau mengabarkan sesuatu. _Etto_…, guru untuk pelajaran selanjutnya hari ini tidak masuk…. Ta-tapi…, beliau memberi tugas kepada kalian semua untuk…," Aries-sensei mengambil jeda. Dia mengambil kapur papan tulis di meja guru, lalu menuliskan tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh anak-anak. "… mengerjakan buku paket halaman 60 sampai halaman 70. Semuanya harus dikerjakan. Kalau hanya bacaan, tidak usah dikerjakan, dibaca saja (ya iyalah?). _Anou_…, semuanya dikerjakan langsung di buku paket," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan kapur ke tempat semula.

"_Haaaai, Sensei_!" seru murid-murid secara serempak.

"Tolong dikerjakan, ya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian…," pamit Aries-sensei seraya berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Sensei!" panggil Lisanna sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Aries-sensei berhenti melangkah. Beliau menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Lisanna yang masih mengacungkan tangannya.

"Tugasnya dikumpulkan, nggak?!" tanya Lisanna dengan lantang.

"Iya, dikumpul. Dikumpulnya ke Ketua Kelas saja. Nanti, Ketua Kelas yang akan membawanya ke ruang guru," jawab Aries-sensei dengan suara yang super lembut. "Nah, Ketua Kelas! Nanti, kalau sudah selesai semua, tolong bawa ke ruang guru, ya," kata Aries-sensei.

Jellal selaku ketua kelas mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu," pamit Aries-sensei seraya melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar kelas.

Si ketua kelas berdiri dari duduknya, membuat perhatian seluruh murid tertuju ke arahnya yang sekarang sedang berdiri sendiri. "Eh, kerjain tugas yang tadi dikasih, ya! Jangan pada ribut! Awas kalo pada ribut semua!" seru ketua kelas dengan lantang.

"Iya, iyaaaa!" sahut semua murid.

Jellal hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan ke luar kelas. "Eh, eh! Jellal, lu mau ke mana!? Jangan bilang kalo lu mau kabur, males ngerjain tugas!" tanya Erza.

"Kagak lah! Gua gak mau kabur, kok. Masa ketua kelas males ngerjain tugas?" sanggah Jellal. "Gua cuma mau ke toilet, kok. Dari tadi, gua sakit perut," jawab Jellal sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Erza hany ber-'oh'-ria. Jellal tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia berjalan ke luar kelas, lalu berlari ke arah toilet karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit perutnya.

Tapi, bukannya mengerjakan, murid-murid pada asyik mengobrol. Tugas yang diberikan diabaikan begitu saja. Mereka sudah membuka buku paket mereka halaman 60, tapi tidak dikerjakan. Hanya dibuka, soal-soal di situ tidak mereka kerjakan. Paling-paling, yang mengerjakan itu tugas hanya beberapa orang yang niat belajar (?), yaitu Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, Sting (tumben rajin?), dan Meredy. Sisanya tidak mengerjakan.

"Luuucee! Liat nih, aku berhasil membuat Menara Eiffel dari karet!" seru Natsu sambil menunjukkan kepada Lucy Menara Eiffel dari karet yang berhasil dia buat.

"Kamu jangan teriak-teriak gitu, dong. Kita ini sebelahan, jadi gak usah pake teriak-teriak," kata Lucy sambil menghentikan sebentar mengerjakan soalnya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Natsu. "Waaah, kamu jago banget bikin Menara Eiffel dari karet!" pujinya. "Eh, tapi sejak kapan kamu suka main-mainan karet?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nggak tahu juga, sih. Mungkin, tiba-tiba aja suka main-mainan karet," jawab Natsu sambil mengedikkan bahunya, pertanda tidak tahu. "Ntar, liat aja nih. Aku bakal bikin apa lagi," kata Natsu sambil membongkar lagi Menara Eiffel-nya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Eh, Luce. Nanti, kamu mau pulang bareng aku, nggak?" tawar Natsu.

"Mau. Tapi, ntar mampir ke toko buku dulu, ya. Kata Levy-chan, ada novel baru di sana. Katanya sih, bagus banget. Makanya, aku pengen beli," kata Lucy.

"Okeee…! Terus, nanti kita istirahat di kafe dekat toko buku situ. Gimana?" usul Natsu dengan semangat.

"Boleh, boleh! Nanti, ya," kata Lucy setuju. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang tadi dia hentikan sebentar.

* * *

LUCY POV

GREEEEK!

Pintu kelas digeser dengan kencang. Di ambang pintu, berdiri sesosok pria berambut biru kehitaman dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat masam.

"Itu Gray!" seru Mirajane. "Gray, kamu ke mana saja, sih?! Tuh, ada tugas dari Aries-sensei. Kerjain, ya," kata Mirajane sambil menunjuk papan tulis.

Gray cuma mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah bangkunya. "Gray kelihatannya marah banget, ya?" bisik Levy kepadaku.

"Mukanya emang selalu begitu, kok," bisikku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah ketika melihat keadaan Gray sekarang. Murid-murid sekelas tertawa semua sambil menunjuk Gray.

"Kenapa sih, semuanya pada ketawa?" tanya Gray padaku. "Lho? Kamu kenapa, Lucy?" tanyanya lagi, melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"G-Graaay… ba-bajumu…," jawabku sambil menunjuk tubuh Gray yang sekarang tidak dibalut seragam lagi.

Gray melihat ke bawah. "Gyaaaaaaa! Baju gueeee! Baju gue ilaaaang!" jerit Gray terkejut. Semua pada _sweatdrop_ melihat Gray kelabakan mencari bajunya yang hilang. Malah dia yang paling kaget.

Natsu cuma ketawa terbahak-bahak. Kutatap Natsu dengan tatapan heran. "Natsu, bajunya Gray kok bisa ilang, sih? Padahal, tadinya kan dia lagi pake baju," tanyaku.

"Gray emang gitu, kok! Dia tuh, _stripper_. Dia punya hobi aneh, yaitu suka melepas bajunya. Tapi, pas ngelepas bajunya, dia nggak nyadar. Tuh _stripper_ emang gak tahu malu, sih. Dia asal ngelepas bajunya, nggak kenal tempat," jelas Natsu sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, Gray menemukan bajunya. Dipakainya lagi itu baju. Setelah memakai bajunya, dia duduk di bangkunya, lalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. "Gray, kamu ke mana aja, sih?" tanyaku.

"Rahasia," jawab Gray sok rahasia.

Aku langsung cemberut. Lalu, kukerjakan tugasku lagi.

.

.

"Luceeee! Ayo pulaaang!" ajak Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, sebentar," kataku kepada Natsu yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. "Nah, ayo," kataku sambil berjalan ke arah Natsu.

Tiba-tiba…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ya ampun, gara-gara mau makan siang bareng Lucy aja sampe bertengkar kayak gitu... ****_ _"**

**Maaf ya, akhir-akhirnya jadi jelek. Nah, jadi udah ketauan kan, Lucy pilih siapa? :3 Bagi yang penasaran, rasa penasaran kalian akhirnya terjawab…. ;) Oh iya, ini chapter lebih panjang dari chapter yang lain. Soalnya, selama ini, chapter lainnya kok kayaknya pendek-pendek amat, makanya Nanako mau bikin yang panjang. :3**

**Okay, mari kita balas review…:**

**pida-chan: Arigato sudah me-review lagi! Makasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya! :D**

**nabillaputri86: Sekarang, rasa penasaran nabillaputri86 (boleh kupanggil gitu?) sudah terjawab! Makasih udah nge-review. :D**

**Chiaki Heartfilia: Chi-chaaan! #PLAAK! Milih siapa? Itu udah dijawab di chapter ini. Lucy bisa lupa sama Gray, karena… mungkin dia kena penyakit amnesia…. #digamparlucy# Makasih ya, dah nge-review. Review lagi, doong… *maksa* #plaaak!**

**karinalu: Halllow juga, Karin-san (boleh kan kupanggil gitu?)! Tentu saja boleh manggil aku Nanako-chan! Itu kan terserah Karin-san! :D Karin-san mau nalu kan? Oke, permintaan Karin-san sudah kukabulkan! *hah?* Nggak tau Nanako kena penyakit apa, karena biasanya (?), kalo lagi pilih-pilihan kayak gini, Lucy kupilihin sama Gray. Tapi, ini malah Nanako pilihin sama Natsu. (Maaf kalo nggak ngerti maksudnya. Nanako memang agak susah merangkai kata-kata). Arigato sudah me-review! Review lagi, ya! *maksa lagi* #plaak!**

**Penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, ya. ;D  
**

**Biar chapter selanjutnya update-nya cepet, makanya… REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
